Mother Nature
by Dobby123
Summary: On Hold. Being Re-Written.
1. Chapter 1

**Nana not my most favorite character but, I feel she should have a story of her own. Get her point of view on what it's like to married to a man who's in the mafia and be the mother of a son who's going to be a mafia leader.**

**Enjoy.**

…

Mother Nature Chapter 1 Assassination Attempt

When Tsuna was two, some strange man broke into our house and tried to kill him. Of course I saw the attempt because I usually check in on him to make sure he was alright. The man saw me and he tried to stab Tsuna, but somehow I was faster and I killed him first. I don't remember grabbing the scissors by the door and I don't remember running across the room to stab the guy, I just did. And when it was all over, I just remember being entranced by the man blood. I freaked quietly as to not disturb Tsuna, I didn't want to wake him.

I glanced at the body of the man and threw up. His eyes were wide and unseeing. Never to see the light again. I wondered who the man was. He couldn't have been a robber because if he was he would've came through the kitchen window or the front door and he couldn't have been a serial killer after all, I watched the news and there nothing mention about killers being on the loose. I shook my head. I was stalling from trying having to clean up the body.

I went to my room and went to the closet. I found a pick axe, a shovel, gasoline, acid, I used to wonder why my husband would bring stuff like this home, but I'm glad he did. I grabbed a plastic wheel barrel and rolled it to Tsuna's room, then I picked the body up the best I could because the man had hundreds of pounds on me.

Looking around the room the blood splatter on the walls and on Tsuna's bed. The happy yellow wall paint was tainted. I needed to hurry, I thought as I looked at the canary wall clock it was three o'clock in the morning and in two hours people were going to start their day.

I made a mental note:

1. Grab a gallon of gasoline.

2. Grab two gallons of acid.

3. Grab a shovel.

Okay so here's the game plan, I'm going to take the body out to Namimori forest and I'm going to dig a deep enough hole. Then I'll dump the body and pour gasoline and acid onto it, then… matches that's what I need. Can't forget that and burn the body along with all the evidence and clean the house as thoroughly as possible so nobody will notice.

It was virtually fool proof, I pick up the blankets, the rugs, and shoved them into the barrel, stain removal nor peroxide was going to clean them, so I might as well burn them too. I pulled the body out of Tsuna's room and dragged it down the stairs. I almost forgot the crucial fact about me; image. I needed to uphold my appearance no matter what. I hurried up and change into yesterdays clothes and set off leaving Tsuna alone. Foolish I know, but I put him in my bathroom and locked the door, nobody was getting in and he couldn't get out.

….

I made it home in a record of time. Getting rid of the evidence was easy enough. I pour acid on the body and it dissolved almost right away. Then I dumped the towels into the hole that the body was currently dissolving in and I poured gasoline over it and lit it up. It was done and I started crying.

…

Against my better judgement I kept the bucket and I felt if I hosed it down, it be fine and I'll put it in my closet and none would be the wiser. I pulled Tsuna out of his bloody clothes and moved him to my room, and I started cleaning the room. I never been so glad that Imeitsu was so adament about keeping rugs it made cleaning easier.

By the time the sun rised, I had the walls and floors cleaned and repainted. I was my clothes and hung them out to dry and cook breakfast in a matter of hours.

I looked at my hand and in my mind, I knew my hands would never be cleaned again, but it was okay. I would go to hell and back for my son, he's the only person I have left in my life since Imeitsu us working a traffic constructor.

"Mama," I hear Tsuna calling for me. I sighed and put on a big smile for him. It's okay, it was a one time deal, it'll never happen again.

Little did I know I was going to get a whole lot creative for the next couple of years.

...

**What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh wow, I didn't think my story was going to be such a huge hit, I mean four reviews, six favorites, and 7 alerts. Wow you guys are the best. Anyway I'm glad to hear other people opinion on Nana, because really Nana is a dunce, but I really think and I hope she knows what is going on around her and she's just playing dumb and acting like nothing is going on. Turning the blind eye. Cause seriously if she can 'act' like nothing is happening despite her son screaming and random explosions, then more power to her cause I would've gone nuts.**

…

Mother Nature Chapter 2 Research

Nana grunted as she moved her aggravated arm to chop up the last piece of the body. She would have to scatter them this time. There was another hit on Tsuna and it was become more frequent. A lot of men come in but none leave. Nana vaguely wonder what would happen if the great hitman Reborn came to kill her baby, she knew for her a measly little house wife wouldn't stand a chance.

Nana knew she had more researched to do about the mafia especially the one her stupid, lying, son of a bitch of a husband was in. She cursed herself a hundred times over for being so naïve and stupid as to think that Imeitsu job would be enough to buy this house and keep food on the table even when he wasn't here. And to add more salt to the wound it never occurred to her that his job should've let him have vacations not keep him for years at a time.

Her husband, she snorted in distained as she stuffed an arm and the torso of the dead man in the body bag. She made sure that she didn't leave evidence that she killed him otherwise she was done for. She couldn't depend on Imeitsu, he was the left them in the middle of the battle field without a damn gun after all. Imeitsu Sawada, he works as Vongola External Task Force, kind of ironic considering they're supposed to be neutral between mafias like Vendice except they have fuck up rules.

She started pour some chemicals in the bag to prevent the body from smelling when it decayed in the house. She didn't have time to bury the body tonight or rather today because it was four in the morning she'll get caught if any. People in Namimori were starting to get worried about a serial killer/arsonist is on the loose with all the recent deaths and burning, but it also baffled them as well sense the body belonged to nobody in Namimori and nothing major been burn either, and it didn't make sense to them.

I went to take a bath, the man stunk horribly. He probably didn't take a bath so the house was going to be musty for a while. I suppose I'll have to crack the windows open for a while to air it out. I will have to buy most wood for the floor since the blood stained the floor. It pissed me off that I'll have to do more work, but I can't trust anybody except for me and Tsuna. So more floor boards and paint, more gasoline, acid, and stuff that I can't really think of at the moment.

Though I do know this shit gets more and more expensive and risky. It's already bad enough that I'm buying stuff through the black market and online since it would be odd for me, a simple house wife ordering stuff like that, but I can't used Imeitsu money because he probably look to see what it is that I'm buying. I have to use a fake name and buy a computer every two weeks because despite my sudden talent of hacking mafia files, I'm not good enough to cover my tracks.

I slammed my head on the table and fell asleep not even bothering to hide the rest of the body. I'll do it tonight when the neighbors are asleep and feed the organs to the animals around town and hide the rest of the body in some of my annoying neighbors backyards. Oh how I would love to see their faces when they dig into their garden and to find limbs growing out of their rose and vegetable gardens.

…

I dropped Tsuna off at daycare and went to go work in the largest flower shop in Namimori and as usual I can find most of the women gossiping about the murders going on there. Typical.

"I heard another body been found again, but this time it was chopped up into little pieces and they're still trying to find the rest of the body." The occupants in the room shuttered.

"My husband," one woman said almost arrogantly. "My husband been a policeman for almost thirty years and he never seen anything like this before."

I almost snorted, 'Of course your husband wouldn't see anything, he's so busy looking up a prostitute's leg that he can't see what's going on around here.'

So everybody was talking about how their boyfriend or husband don't want them staying out late hence the shop, probably all shops will be closing before it get dark. Bunch of scaredy cats.

"Nana," an annoying high pitch voice squealed out. "What about you?"

I blinked, I zoned out a long time ago. "I'm sorry," I said in my overly cheerful way. Be happy. Be cheerful. Be oblivious at most.

"I was saying that your husband is working abroad, have you told him what been happening here," they were all so nosy, I sneered to myself, but I had to put up a front.

"Oh, I dare not disturb my beloved husband over something like this when he's working so hard to put food on the table and keep a roof over my head," I smile brightly, I never realized the damage I was doing on my jaw.

Everybody smiled to my face but started whispering behind my back.

"She's so naïve…"

"I envy her to have such undying faith in her husband, that's more than what I can say about my husband…"

"Poor Nana…"

"Stupid Nana…"

…

It was time to bury the rest of the body starting off with the dog food. I tossed a kidney and liver to my neighbor dogs and buried a leg in the park and dropped the other one in a nearby dumpster. With an luck the trash people will find it tomorrow and if the kids play in the park they might find a body part too. I know at a time like this I really should call Imeitsu I mean after hacking the system I got his direct number to his office and cell phone. But I'm not.

After my routine dumping, I was finally able to go home and sleep. I gave it two more weeks before somebody come after my child again. I'm still trying to figure out why they're coming after my poor innocent baby, but I just knew that when I did find out, I'm not going to like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for the reviews. I'll try to get the chapters up as fast as I can. So will be long and others will be short. This is basically Nana narration about some things so it'll have the tendency to end quickly not leaving many details.**

Mother Nature Chapter 3 Mafia Wives Association (MWA)

**Gypsy4:** Honestly my husband is so busy with the mafia that I wonder if he remembers that he's married to me and not his job.

**Burret:** Well honey you knew what you was getting yourself into.

**Gypsy4**: Yeah, still, I AM his wife a little attention for being so patient would be nice.

**Garnet12**: Patience is a virtue and you will get your due. At least you know what your husband is doing, I haven't heard from mines in months.

**Maret**: Where is he?

**Garnet12**: I wish I knew.

**Henrietta**: Damn. Very unlucky for you.

**Garnet12**: What about you?

**Henrietta**: Me? We my husband just left today. He gave me a book about mafia etiquettes and I was like you have manual on how to behave in the mafia? I knew that when you were in the mafia you had to be prepared to watch your back in the mafia but…seriously?

**Gypsy4**: Don't worry you'll get the hang of it, besides if your husband don't have a high, high status chances are you'll never go to those fancy parties.

**Burret**: Not a partier?

**Gypsy4:** Nope.

**Henrietta:** Are you guys happy with your marriages?

**Gypsy4, Burret, Garnet12, Maret**: Yes.

**Light:** I suppose so.

**Henrietta**: You finally showed up.

**Gypsy4:** What did you mean by that Light?  
><strong><br>Light:** Oh nothing it's I envy you all because you guys got married because you wanted too.

**Mildred: **Oh dear what happened.

**Light: **My parents sold me to the mafia basically. Apparently the mafia had help them with so complicated stuff and instead of paying them back with money they decided to pay them back with me marrying into the family.

**Burret: **Ugh, they really should make those kind of marriages illegal in the mafia. Disgusting, but are you at least, you know, _safe_.

**Light: **If you're asking me if he hits me then no. Actually he been nothing but kind to me and when we had our honeymoon he told me he expected nothing from me and I could do whatever I wanted.

**Burret: **So why are you bothered by it then?

**Light:** Cause I feel it's not right for to marry me because of the contract. He's unhappy, I'm not happy and we're both so young and he can have anybody he wants.

…

I was actually astonished with how normal these mafia wives were. They, most, of them were so down to earth and I realized that I judge them a little harshly. I assumed that most of them were mean, gold digging females that only cared about their looks and their husbands money and it was more to their stories. I kind of envy them because at least they **knew **what their husband did.

I type without thinking.

**Flowershop: **I envy you guys.

**All: **Why?

**Flowershop: **At least you guys knew what your husbands were doing, mines lied to me. I couldn't believe how stupid I was. I just had to be a stupid romantic.

**Burret: **That's horrible, not to mention dangerous too. How did you find out?  
><strong><br>Flowershop:** When somebody came to kill my kid twice and it became clear that my husband had a hand in it, so I did some looking around and that's when I found out he was in the mafia.

…

I look at the flood of comments and I logged out.

Imeitsu is in a mafia call Vongola. He's in the CEDEF and is an external advisor. He works for somebody call Timieto or something like that and he has three sons. One of those three will be the next tenth Vongola so why are there assassins after my son? Is it possible that they found out that my son is the so-called first generation of the primo?

Of fuck it even I don't know what that means. I gripped my hair. I'm a sitting duck. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to protect my child better. I can always get a job and move us somewhere else under a different name, but seriously. The one thing I can honestly say that's true about Imeitsu is that he's a persistence man. And I've no doubt in my mind that he would pull all his resources to find us.

I don't know how long I can get away with killing these assassins. It will already be strange that every assassin that came this never returned. They will either get discouraged or send more people. Maybe they'll send in somebody worst like this Reborn guy. He might try to kill my child, but according to the information he affiliated with Vongola so he might protect my son so…

…

**What do I do now?**

…

**Poor Nana so conflicted with life right now she needs a break.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ever felt like life got so crazy that you can't get a reign on it?**

Mother Nature Chapter 4 Out Of Control

It was so wrong yet so very, very right. I was getting what I wanted and what I deserved. I was getting attention and love even if it was for one night, because I knew I would have to return home to my beloved Tsuna in the morning. The man down on the floor treating me like princess saw me and fell in love with me. He begged me to let him touch me and he would do anything for me. I wonder silently if he was drunk, but he was in his right state of mind, just obsessive. He wanted me and I… wanted something. So I invited him into my hotel room and we took it to the chair. I made a couple of rules for him:

1: He couldn't kiss me.

2: He couldn't leave any visible marks on me.

3: He couldn't do anything to me unless I gave him my consent.

We exchange no names just guarantees that tonight will be a night that we will both remember and enjoy. So far I was enjoying it, but it was so wrong. I'm married and I have a child, though my husband is anything but loyal to me. He didn't even tell me he was in the mafia and I got married to him and he left me for three years. I don't get any flowers, gifts, not even presents for Tsuna. It was all so vexing and I will make him regret it.

I smiled sinisterly. If his love for me is real, then this will hurt him so very much.

I grabbed the man by his brown locks and made him look at me. My eyes felt warm and I can feel the anger and lust seeping into me as I pushed him down and straddle him. The man was excited and he let me take control. I kissed him roughly, kissing and nipping his neck making him moan and I could feel him hardening in his clothes and I thought, 'No good.'

"Remove your clothes," I said huskily and the man all but shred his clothes. He lifted me by my waist and I realized how much bigger he was and it sent pleasant chills through me. He set me on the bed and I pulled him into another kiss. I sighed. I rolled us over so I was on top again. I kissed his neck and I started to lick his chest and nipples and I slowly made my way down to his navel while playing with his cock. I think I teased him beyond sanity because with a grunt he was on top of me and he put everything into me.

I cried out in pain. Oh god he was big and he filled me completely. He pushed and pulled into me with speed and precision but treated me with gentleness taking care of my needs and wants. Again no words were spoken we knew each other well enough. We were both reaching our limits and we released.

…

I purchased a phone on the way home. The man gave me his number told me to call him if I'm ever looking for company. I told him I was married and I had a child. He told me:

'_Then you marriage is obviously a horrible one considering your eyes with filled with hatred.'_

_I looked up startled. The man chuckled. _

'_I seen lonely house wives that have children and they stay home and watch their kids obediently, but you, you're something different, you look like you went through hell and back and falling towards the pits of despair.' The man blue eyes stared into mines. 'I like you hell I might even love you. You have such wonderful eyes and I can tell you sacrificed a lot and gained nothing in return. Let me be the one to give you something. I know I can't replace your husband and I can't step your world yet, but give me a chance. You'll see, I'll be everything and more to you.'_

I can't tell if those words were just talk or not, but I needed something that would get me through my day. I needed a little bit of happiness I claimed to have. My son, my beloved Tsuna may be my everything, but he's going to grow older and have friends and lovers and I can't be there, because soon I will have to play ignorant to a lot of things should my son follow Imeitsu path in like.

I walk into the Yamamoto Takesushi shop early that morning before a crowd started to form. It was a Saturday. And I wasn't surprised to see Yamamoto already cutting fish up. Today for the first time in months, I was a happy, happy camper.

Yamamoto gave me a strange look as I spoke to him. To anybody else they would've just mistaken it as a look of surprised, but I can tell he knew what I did. I don't know how sharp he is but it didn't matter because what I do isn't any of his business so long as I don't get hurt.

…

**Flowershop: **So I had a one night stand and I feel amazing. I mean the man that had me that night was so strong and caring. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but…it felt so right. I know I should be loyal to my husband, but can you blame me for what I did after all, my husband lied to me and left me for three years without any contact, and it pisses me off. I mean who's to say he doesn't have a mistress lying around. I know I exaggerated that one, but it makes me so angry though. How could he do this to me? But was I wrong seeking comfort in somebody else's arms?  
><strong><br>Crystal: **Hell no. Your husband is gods knows where and he expects you to just sit there and twiddle you thumbs and wait for him? Girl you every rights to do what you did and getting a divorce should be your next step.

**Gypsy4: **Two wrongs don't make it right, but Crystal does have a point no matter how brash it is.

**Crystal: **Whatever.

**Henrietta: **Did you do this out of spite and wanting to get back at him?

**Flowershop: **I'm not going to lie, I was angry and truthfully I don't think I'm going to ever stop being angry, but I did out of want and need. I needed somebody to hold me, I wanted somebody to touch me in a way, I need, no, **want** somebody to feel this empty void in my life. And if my husband not going to do it, then I'm going to find somebody who is willing to do it. And when I do find that person, I hope it hurts my foolish husband. I'm wrong aren't I?

**Burret:** Honey, hell hath no fury like a woman scorn.

...

**Thanks for the reviews as always.**


	5. Chapter 5

Mother Nature Chapter 5 Dear Foolish Husband

**Flowershop: **Here's how you can conclude that your fellow housewives literally have no life. When they start peaking at you when you're doing laundry or when you talk to a mailman for any given length or when you spend most of your time at a sushi bar because your child happens to be friends with the sushi man's son.

**Garnet12: **And that's strange how?

**Flowershop: **The man wife died so he's "single".

**Garnet12: **Still not seeing the problem.

**Crystal: **Girl grab some brain cells and get a clue, it's obvious she saying that because she has a husband, who coincidently isn't or hasn't been in town for years is whoring herself out to every man that crosses her way. Those gossip whores are subtly or not so subtly trying to call her a scank, a hoe, two timing bitch. Are you catching what I'm putting down?

**Gypsy4: **Ignore those two up there and ignore those bothersome neighbors. What you do with your life is your business and not theirs. If you want to date another man, that's your business, if you want to fuck a man in your kitchen that's your business and if you want to do in your yard then that's you damn business and don't worry about it. It's not like that marriage of yours is salvageable anyways. You can pretend that it is. You can pretend you love your husband, but we all know that's a lie. I don't know the full extent of your problems, but you better figure yourself out while your husband isn't there because you don't want shit to blow up in your face if it hasn't already happen.

**Flowershop:** I just receive a letter a few days ago from my husband. He's coming home in a few days and I'm kind of worried how my son is going to react, because my son is three in a half and he never really know his father and he never asked about him and I never told.

**Crystal: **You might want to sit him down for it then, because he needs to get an understanding on who his father is.

**Flowershop:** The thing about this though, my son as clumsy as he may be is observant. I think he's already aware that he has a father and he's aware of the stuff I go through. When he thinks I'm not looking. I see him shoot glares at the women who talks about me. So maybe talking to him might not be the issue.

**Garnet12:** I don't know. Maybe you should talk to him anyways. Besides you shouldn't assume he knows or at least understand. He's still a kid no matter how "intelligent" he is.

**Flowershop: **True. Well my son should be on his way back home providing if he didn't stop at the ice cream store.

…

_Dear Nana,_

_My boss granted me a two week vacation so I'll be coming back soon._

_Love,_

_Imeitsu_

I still couldn't help be flabberghasted by the letter he sent. I mean no, 'Hi Nana sorry for being an ass and leaving you with Tsuna for three years. I'm coming back home to be a real man and father to you two.', or 'Nana I done you and Tsuna a great deal of wrongness to you two, I'm coming back and I never leave again.' I just gapped at the piece of paper until Tsuna came in the house.

"Tsuna, who was your day," I asked giving him a hug.  
>"It was fun, Takeshi, thought me how to pitch, though it's scary catching Takeshi balls because he get this scary look in his eyes and he throws really, really hard and really fast." I smiled nodding at him. I'm so glad that he's making friends now. It eases my heart a little bit.<p>

"Tsuna I have something I wanted to talk to you about," he looked at me curiously. "You're going to meet your father for the first time. Isn't that great?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Jeez it's been forever. I hope you guys aren't mad at me. I just couldn't think of anything else to write. I hope you enjoy.**

Mother Nature Chapter 6 Paranoid

Lately I felt like somebody has been watching me and it has been driving me up the freaking wall. I couldn't do anything with Reborn here. Sure I don't really have to hide anything, but if my past events starts to uproot then I'm not quite sure how I'm going to explain everything especially when everything is pretty much obvious. The main question would be to why I've done it. That too is obvious.

"Mom are you alright," Tsuna asked he's pretty perceptive in his own way and plus he saw me in action before. It was two years before Reborn came and we vowed not to say a word on it. He was quite content on acting ignorant about different things. He was quite content with his father figure Hu Jin. I smiled at the thought of him. I haven't spoken to him in a while, I have to call him later.

"I'm fine," I said in a cheerful voice, but I was tired yet restless at the same time. I wasn't going to get any good night of sleep unless whoever it was watching me is dead. I'm trying to avoid killing because Reborn is here and I of course can't tell if he noticed the enemy or not. I guess I'll go for a midnight walk.

When I was sure everybody was asleep, I went into my closet and pulled out a metal pink box that could easily be mistaken as a makeup kit and unlocked it. There I had a 9mm, .38, and 40 caliber guns in the box. In another metal box I had bullets and suppressors. I went to my drawer and pulled out my cell phone I had for years and text Hu Jin.

**To Hu Jin:**

_**Hi honey, how are you?**_

**To Nana:**

_**Hi beautiful, I'm fine. You're up pretty late is everything alright?**_

Trust Hu Jin to get easily worried.

**To Hu Jin:**

_**I'm fine, it's just lately I've been feeling somebody watching me these past few weeks and I'm going to nip this in the bud. I'm already paranoid about the fact that Reborn might find the bodies in the house, but I'm not going to sit here and let whoever this is drive me crazy.**_

**To Nana:  
><strong>_**  
>wouldn't happen if you let me send some of my men to protect you. The guys up here hate the fact that you and Tsuna are down there alone. You know they miss you.<strong>_

**To Hu Jin:**

_**I miss you all to, but it's risky and if they find out that I'm having an affair with a Triad who know what will happen. You guys are friends with Vongola. Until I get Imeitsu to sign these divorce papers, me, you, and Tsuna can be a big happy family together. Tsuna worked extra hard to learn Chinese mandarin for you. Don't tell him I told you that. It's a supposed to be a surprise.**_

**To Nana:**

_**That's it, I want to take you two away now, Tsuna can be my heir if he wishes. We can have a good life and Tsuna will have options.**_

**To Hu Jin:**

_**Be patient. Things will work out. I promise.**_

**To Nana:**

_**I'll be patient, but please stay safe.**_

**To Hu Jin:**

_**I will.**_

…

I walked down stairs wearing a black jacket. Bianchi was sitting at the table drinking tea. We stared at each other and I smiled.

"Why are you up?" I couldn't get more cheerful than that. It was midnight and I haven't slept in days due to paranoia. What'd you expect?

"Couldn't sleep," Bianchi said. She was staring at me like she was expecting me to do something and I yawned. I wanted to sleep but not before I get rid of an annoyance.

"Is that so, I'm going for a walk," I said Bianchi got up quickly.

"Then I'll accompany you," I cut her off.

"Alone," she looked almost startled at my tone.

…

I barely made it to the end of my street before my stalker followed me. I walk to a nearby park and waited for them to come out when they didn't make a move I did.

"I know you're out there come out," I said not in the mood for a game of hid and seek. If this person is after my child, I'll kill them without hesitation.

A man dressed in black came out with a big perverted grin on his face. That even I couldn't help but shudder at. I've seen dead faces and dying faces so I wasn't prepared for a shit eating grin. The hell was wrong with this man.

"I finally get to talk to you face to face and you're even cuter when you're confused," he grinned.

"Who are you?" I took a step back something told me that whoever this guy was, he wasn't going to be easy to take down, if I could at all.

"Oh nobody you need to worry about, after all I'm going to have your tight little ass as my prize after I kill your beloved son."

I raised my gun and fired.

…

I ran home as quickly as I could. My arm was bleeding, my face was bleeding, my clothes were hanging off of me as the man tried to, he tried to…

I couldn't even form the word. He just said he got so excited that I was a gunwoman he thought it was so sexy. I slammed opened the door to my house not even caring if I woke anybody up and I stumbled upstairs alerting Bianchi and Reborn. Tsuna came out and I just tackled him into a hugged.

"Mom, are you," I hugged him tighter. I had no intentions of letting him go. I didn't realized I started crying.

The last thing I remembered was my son saying that he had enough of this and I heard a dial tone.

…


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note

I hate this I really, really do, but after some thinking. I realized that I'm terrible with sequels of any of my stories I write. For some reason I don't have the same drive for when I write the first story. It sounds like an excuse for saying that I'm going to abandon my stories because I'm not.

I'm going to put all my stories and one shots in one place.

**Sky Drabbles. **

Sorry for the sudden deletion of the stories that you guys favor, but I rather keep the ones that I'm seriously lacking ideas or motivations to write in one place.

**So any stories that I write and stop writing for a certain period of time and has six chapters or less or discontinued stories will end up in the drabble files. **

I'm sorry for any inconveniences that may because you guys but I hope I still have your support on many of future and hopefully more successful stories.

**And remember I am NOT deleting the stories I'm moving them to a better place.**


End file.
